


U.N-INCIDENT 0.224-5 (R-T-S)

by Kolia224



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Death, Death, Insurgency, Interrogation, Interviews, Syrian Civil War, Terrorism, Vodka, War, redacted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolia224/pseuds/Kolia224
Summary: C.I.A-Military Analyst J.W.Maguire and [REDACTED] Analyst [REDACTED] of the United Nations [REDACTED] division's interview with PFC [REDACTED] of the Russian Engineer Troops concerning the  12/21/2019 incident on the Turkish-Syrian Border. 02:35 - January 2





	U.N-INCIDENT 0.224-5 (R-T-S)

**COMMUNICATION TRANSCRIPT ([REDACTED])**

C.I.A-Military Analyst J.W.Maguire and [REDACTED] ~~Analyst~~ [REDACTED] of the United Nations [REDACTED] division's interview with EFREITOR (PFC) [REDACTED] of the Russian Engineer Troops concerning the 12/21/2019 incident on the Turkish-Syrian Border. 02:35 - January 2

J.W.M: " Just like before, let's go over it once more"

[REDACTED], ~~Analyst~~ : "Do not exclude any details Mr [REDACTED] and we shall finish this before sunrise"

EFREITOR: "Understood"

J.W.M: "You were assigned to the [REDACTED] Military District, [REDACTED] Rifle Division, correct?"

EFREITOR: "That is correct"

J.W.M: "And you were sent to the border as a, and i quote, 'volunteer division'...yes?"

[REDACTED]: "For the record, the 'PFC' is nodding his head in affirmation"

EFREITOR: "I still do not understand what else do you wish to know, we have talked about this three times now"

[REDACTED]: "Its only standart procedure, now answear the following questions"

J.W.M: "Why where you sent to that village specifically? What were your orders? Who else knew about them?"

EFREITOR: "As i have said before, we got called to a briefing in the early hours of the morning..."

[REDACTED]: "Be more specific, who are you referring to?"

EFREITOR: "Im speaking about myself; Starshina Yefim Makarov (Squad Leader); Private Alexei Sokolov (Machine Gunner); Serzhant Bogdan Nikolaev (2nd Combat Engineer); Private Artur Stepanov (Combat Medic) and my cousin [REDACTED] (Designated Marksman)"

[REDACTED]: "Good, carry on"

EFREITOR: "...we got called to the officers' building for an urgent patrol in the village of [REDACTED] due to ... 'strange' behavior ... or actual lack of it"

J.W.M: "What do you mean by that?"

EFREITOR: "...usually a town, village or city has people walking around it, yes? Well that place should have someone doing it, but there simply wasnt"

J.W.M: "Elaborate"

EFREITOR: "Command told us that there had been reports of insurgent activity nearby even more than the usual and that the village had suddenly gone silent... no people walking on the streets, no little one running around, no gunfire...nothing"

[REDACTED]: "So your platoon was called in to investigate, correct? What were your orders specifically?"

EFREITOR: "Simple: get to the village, see if there is anyone alive there and -if not- call it in while investigating why were there no people left"

J.W.M: "Did you or any squadmate asked if Command had any idea of the reason why something like that could have happened?"

EFREITOR: " _Niet_...we have no time to, as soon as briefing ended we got loaded into the transport and set out to [REDACTED]... we dismounted one and a half kilometer away from its North entrance, the one that leads to the Main Plaza".

[REDACTED]: "Did you or your squadmates noticed anything strange while approaching the village?"

EFREITOR: "Only the silence, even the sands were sitting still"

J.W.M: "When did you go through the Northern entrance exactly?"

EFREITOR: "At around 0725"

J.W.M: "Go on"

EFREITOR: "As soon as we passed the entrance we all pulled the safeties off by order of Starshina Makarov, we moved from building to building without stepping into the main street leading to the plaza..."

J.M.W: "What happened then?"

EFREITOR: "We entered one of the houses by the back door only to find it deserted with no signs of struggle or fighting of any kind... everything looked as if people had left many days ago"

J.M.W: "What else?"

EFREITOR: "Then Alexei says that something moved on the second floor of a tall apartment building right infront of the plaza... our marksman confirms it by looking throught his scope"

J.M.W: "Movement?"

EFREITOR: " _Da_ and the reflection of a small scope coming from the only window there"

[REDACTED]: "How did your squad leader react to this?"

EFREITOR: "By ordering that Bogdan and i should check the inside of the building"

[REDACTED]: "And how did Bogdan react to that?"

EFREITOR: "By checking the ammunition on his KS-23 Shotgun and nodding in approval. We went out through the back and moved through the alleys until we where around a hundred meter away from the building's main door. The plaza was wide and devoid of any cover except for a half wall that covered it"

J.M.W: "Did you had any problems getting through it?"

EFREITOR: "No, we got to  the door easily... then Bogdan started to check it for tripwires or other traps, when he gave me the 'All Clear' we proceded to breach it silently"

J.M.W: "You are looking kind of dry, do you want some water?"

[REDACTED]: "The PFC nods again"

EFREITOR: " _Spasiba ser_... After we entered we hand-signaled me to clear the upper floor while he checked the nearby rooms, i complied and started walking up the stairs to the second floor while aming down my sights to the staircase's end"

J.M.W: "What happened next? Do not omit any details"

EFREITOR: "I first pressed my back against the wall at the end of the staircase, now on the second floor, and leaned slightly to my right to check the window Alexei and [REDACTED] had spotted movement on. Then, as it was clear, i checked behind me by turning my chest to the wall and leaned slightly right to check the other side of the hallway only to see a small child looking out of the window through a broken scope..."

[REDACTED]: "What did you do then? After seeing the child"

 EFREITOR: "Nothing, i stood still while i aimed my weapon to the the only visible door on his right side...its dark wood contrasted sharply against the yellow-ish walls. Then...i felt something...strange"

[REDACTED]: "What do you mean by 'strange'?"

J.M.W: "Can you describe the feeling?"

EFREITOR: "I felt the air get colder... like _Moskva_ winter... i felt something like his blood got frozen... he had spotted me through a piece of old glass' reflection and, before i could react, he screamed 'Help! Intruder' and...by sheer reflex i crouched with my chest still agains the wall just in time to avoid a rifle round fired from behind me"

[REDACTED]: "Excellent, for the recording, now begins the First Person statement of PFC [REDACTED] on the First part of Incident".

 


End file.
